Operational amplifiers are used in a wide variety of integrated circuit applications. For example, low-dropout (LDO) voltage regulators may include an amplifier as part of a scheme to provide a power supply from which other circuits may be powered. LDO voltage regulators typically implement an amplifier with a feedback loop. A critical performance parameter of circuits involving a feedback loop, including an LDO voltage regulator, is the stability of the feedback loop. In order to remain stable, a feedback loop must have a sufficient amount of phase margin at its unity gain frequency. Further, to ensure proper operation across a range of potential operating conditions, a sufficient amount of phase margin must be maintained across factors such as supply voltage, temperature, and semiconductor process variation.